Nightmare
by ShadowSlayer2013
Summary: This is for TheAlmightyFireHawk's contest. Nile has a dream. No, a nightmare. And its the worst one yet. Because what if it meant something? Will Nile figure out before it is too late?


**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Ryuga: And her ideas in this.**

**me: Okay, this is for TheAlmightyFireHawk's contest. I hope you enjoy!**

**Ryuga: *reads* Aw man! I only get like two or three sentences in here! And it's so sad!**

**me: SHUDAP! *whacks with bookshelf* YOU'RE SPOILING IT FOR EVERYBODY!**

**Ryuga: How did you pick up a bookshelf?**

**me: Dude, in here its like I'm immortal and I can do almost anything I want...**

**Ryuga: *raises eyebrow* Almost?**

**me: AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE KNOCKED OUT?!**

**Ryuga: Oh yeah. *falls over and plays dead***

**me: *sigh...***

* * *

(Nile's POV)

It was a bright and sunny day, a gentle breeze on the back of my neck, and cool grass under my bare feet. Today's going to be a good day. I know it. Benkei was grilling burgers on a round red grill. Madoka was finishing the last touches to Fang Leone after Kyoya's intense battle with Gingka. Ryuga was polishing a knife under a tall shady tree. I can't blame him. We had finally beaten the zombies and survived the apocalypse.

I understand everyone's need to relax and enjoy pure freedom. Yu's inside playing video games and eating gallon after gallon of mint and vanilla ice cream saying, "Oh, ice cream, I've missed you so much!"

Well, all we did usually eat during the apocalypse were mystery burgers Benkei made of whatever ingredients he could find. I shuddered at the thought of eating a burger that tasted like macaroni noodles. I had looked at the burger and turned out, yeah, it was made of macaroni. We had fixed a broken down home and all live there now. Bry had went out to scavenge for food not too long ago. The girl brought her gun in fear of there still being a zombie out there. Again, can't blame her.

There was suddenly a rustle in a nearby hedge. No one's armed, and apparently no one had noticed. Well, of course Gingka wouldn't. He's still stuffing his mouth with triple beef hamburgers. Idiot... He's a nice guy, though.

I heard the rustle again, but louder this time. I squinted through the sunlight, shading my eyes from the afternoon rays of the sun. Suddenly, in a burst of green leaves, a figure flopped through the hedge. Yet still, no one noticed, almost as if they're blind to it.

The figure limped toward me, its dirty green sweatshirt looking like it was just dunked in 10 year-old chunky milk, and smelling like it, too. My nose cringed from the putrid stench as it filled my nostrils, making me gag and swallow vomit rising in the back of my throat. The dark brown eyes of the pale form was terrifyingly familiar. Then, it dawned on me.

In a swirling motion of all the colors before me, the setting changed into black nothingness. Everywhere I looked, never-ending darkness was there. I continued to look around wildly, until I saw a crumpled, whimpering shadow in the corner of my eye. I timidly scooted over to the dark shape, and when I rolled it over with the tip of my shoe, I screamed in pure white terror.

There, a dying, wheezing Massamune lay, gasping for breath as he slowly turned white a fleshless, like a zombie. I stared at him, my eyes wide. ''B-B-But yo-o-ou sh-should be d-d-d-dead...''

Massamune stared up at me with a look in his eyes that told me he was afraid. He looked like a lost, sick child. He was afraid of his new future.

"Ni...le..." said Massamune while pulling a small handgun from the folds of his sweater. The boy-zombie set the tip under his chin and slowly pulled the trigger.

BANG! and Massamune's head blew off his neck in a flurry of flying blood, flesh, and other internal liquid.

I screamed. The gruesome sight was too much to bear. I turned around and raced through the darkness, not knowing where I was going nor caring. I just wanted to get the heck out of here!

I kept on running for what seems an hour. I was just on the brink of collapsing when something shiny flashed in the corner of my eye. I turned in the direction, only to find a mirror. Its gold border is tinted brown from rust and age, but the real mirror shone like diamond. I timidly scooted forward, inch by inch.

When I was just an arm's length in reach of the mirror, I leaned foward, finding myself looking back. The thing was, what I saw in the mirror was a zombie version of myself. My orange and brown hair was covered and matted together by dirt, scum, and dried clumps of mud. My skin was a ghastly white with a tinge of sickly pale green. My flesh wrinkled and sunken; dead looking. My supposed to be forest green eyes were a misty grayish green and bloodshot. I shreiked in pure fright before the zombie me jumped from the glass and my vision went black...

I opened my eyes, finding blind site and my chewing on something fleshy. I looked down, finding myself chewing on Yu's arm, his cries of agony, pain, and terror filling my slightly deafened ears. I looked at my hand, finding white skin on bones. Then, I realized it: I was a zombie, chewing and eating my friend, Yu Tendo. I looked around me, seeing my friend's dead bodies sprawled in puddles of blood on the floor... No. This isn't happening! It's just a dream Nile. A nightmare. There's no way this is reality! Wake up! Wake up, idiot!

A last scream from the blonde boy before my eyes snapped open, and I was the one screaming. I looked down at myself, and thank God, normal tan flesh was on my bones. I sighed in relief. My clothes are drenched in sweat from my nightmare... No! I refuse to remember any of it! I clutched my head, hoping it would stop the throbbing in the back of my mind. Yeah, didn't help much.

I breathed, grabbed my secret teddy bear from under the bed and attempted to go back to sleep. But after that dream, I don't think I'll be falling asleep any time soon...

I woke up again, headed down to eat breakfast, the usual. The group went out to collect some food for lunch, and anything else, really. This is more of a Find Whatever You Can kind of mission. We entered the marketplace and walked around the deserted aisles. I made sure to grab a bunch of toilet paper. Yeah we're all out. We were walking out the front door of the store and guess who we find. Our old friends, the zombies. I sighed and pulled out my handgun. "Alright, let's get this over." And I shot some random zombie before noticing who it once was: Tithi.

Then, I noticed, all our old friends were there. Sophie, Wales, Damian, Julian, Kenta, everyone. We pulled out our guns, slung the bags of goods over our shoulders, and hightailed it out of there. I know what you're thinking, but seriously. there's way too much zombos over there. Benkei was in the back along with Gingka, the two being the least most athletic, and in no time I heard and ear-splitting scream. "BU-BU-BU-OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

I couldn't make myself turn around, especially after that nightmare.

He had just rocketed through the front doors of the base when a zombie was just about to grab Demure. We latched it closed and heard gasps of breath, heavier than normal, and faint "Ow ow..." s.

We looked over at him, I almost fainted at the sight I saw: a long, wide gash up his arm, gushing blood on him and around him, a small puddle forming beneath him. He swayed sideways, and simply fell over.

"Ben Ben!" cried Yu, running over to his best friend. Everyone surrounded him, watching mournfully as the best burger maker was gasping for life, tears streaming down his chubby cheeks.

"A-Ah! It hurts!"

"Hang on, Benkei!" squeaked Madoka, stopping when Benkei told her to stop.

"I only have *gasp* so much time left *gasp*. P-Please, y-your presence is all I need.'

'No! You can't just die!" said Kyoya.

"Kyoya, buddy, I *gasp* I only can say little. I have l-little time left. P-*gasp* Please hear me out." Kyoya nodded.

"Everybody," started Benkei, "you are welcome to eat the last of my burgers under my bed. They are yours now.' Everyone was tearing up, including me, but of course not Kyoya or Ryuga, but I can tell the Leone user is choking back the tears, trying to stay strong for us, since Ryuga's expression was blank. Typical.

Benkei made a few last promisses, said good-bye about 40 times now (I've counted), and was now on his last breaths. "E-Everyone, you h-have t-t-to surv-vive... P-Promise me... Please...'' And his eyes closed...

''Benkei, you idiot, I'll miss you buddy,"choked out Kyoya. Everyone's tears became worse and we all headed toward our rooms after throwing away the remains of Benkei. We would like to bury him, there's just too my of the undead out there... I closed the door behind me, jumped into my bed, pulled out my secret teddy bear and wept. I'm in no mood to eat... God, I just want to die! This is too much. That dream was right, someone was gonna die. But why Benkei? Why not me? I should-be been the one to go! Oh, I'll miss those hamburgers! I'll miss Benkei! My sobs racked my body as I buried my face in my bear. I hate zombies... No matter who they used to be, I will kill them, and I will survive. For Massamune and Benkei, I will survive!

* * *

me: Okay, so now that I figured out how to publish, I've finally gotten this up. So, I hope you all liked it! Review and let me know how I did because I don't think I did the best I could do. Honestly, I think I could have done better. But that doesn't matter if you guys like it the way it is. Here ya go FireHawk! Before October 31st!

Nile: ... You gave me a teddy bear?

me: You needed to look more innocent because the rest of the story is sad and violent.

Nile: BUT YOU GAVE ME A FREAKING TEDDY BEAR!

me: WATCH IT, BIRD MAN, OR ITS OFF TO THE SHARK TANK OF DEATH BY NIBBLES!

Nile: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

me: WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kenta: You monster!

me: Watch it. I know the bogey man...

Kenta: *hides behind chair*


End file.
